An Old Treasure Map
Background Krobber is looking for a legendary treasure in Moorbridge. When you go in the tavern, talk the drunk Wilbur. After a while he lets the information about Krobber's treasure hunt out, but you can't get him to tell you any more. Go talk to Krobber. He is not exactly open about it, so you have to prove your wroth to him first. After defeating the necromancer and freeing Morlinde, the local Boron deont he'll warm up to the idea of your help. Walkthrough Part 1 *''Follow the hilt where the three swords lie. '' *''No matter how high obstacles may rise, continue straight on as the crow flies. '' *''At the fourth then stay and understand the words. '' The "three swords" refer to the graves of the three mercenaries on the western side of the marshes (#6). They're pointing north, over the harpy nest (#7), where you'll find a fourth grave (#8). Below the main inscription on the grave you'll find some "barely legible" words: *''Lurking behind wood long dead, throned upon black, black stone '' *''I spied an island where many bones did rest '' *''But my heart burned not for the bleached skeletons lying in that sorry moor '' *''But for the stony ornaments that rest above their heads '' The first part of this message refers to the island with Valonion's grave (#9). The second part tells you to look at the gravestones. If you then explore the island, you'll find a gravestone with eight buttons on it (#10). Part 2 *''What is most obvious should not be heard, but the true wisdom is revealed on the frame. '' *''Upon finishing in this space, contemplate stone wheels in a new place. '' *''Halves are whole, remember this, friend, or else your journey will soon end. '' The "stone wheels" refer to the half-circle grave markers. If you examine each marker on Valonion's island, and if you count each half as a whole, then you'll come up with a total of seven. Part 3 *''The pearly snake on naked stone writhes venom-soaked. '' *''In the right place softly stroked, she smiles at the brave. '' *''But touching her brings death to the knave. '' On the gravestone (#10), you'll find eight buttons in the shape of an "S." Going by the clue in Part 2, the correct button is the seventh from the start, or the lowest one. If you press the correct button, then you'll find a Yellowed Parchment (which will give the final part to the map) and a Rusty Key, and you'll gain 15 experience points. If you press the wrong button, then you'll take poison damage. Part 4 *''Follow along the sword-lined road. '' *''Not the first door leads to the goal. '' *''Feed the warrior eternally on guard. '' *''And golden rewards shall be revealed to all. '' The "sword-lined road" is the path next to the graves of the three mercenaries (#6), which you traveled at the start of the quest. The "not the first door" (that is, the second door) on the path leads to a locked crypt (#11), which you'll need the Crypt Key from Bredo Bento to open. The "warrior" is the stone knight on the sarcophagus at the back of the crypt. If you move the cursor over his face, then you should notice that you can click on his "stone mouth." When you do so you'll insert the Rusty Key, and you'll gain 10 experience points. Then when you click on the sarcophagus itself, you'll open it, and you'll find five Tenobaal's Arrows and the Instructions for Tenobaal's Arrows inside. When you loot the sarcophagus, you'll gain 15 experience points, but then Krobber will show up. He'll admit to using you -- and to hoping that you'd die when opening the sarcophagus -- but then after vowing vengeance, he'll leave and you'll never see him again. Result 5x Tenobaal's Arrows Instructions for Tenobaal's Arrows See also * Link External links Category:Quest